


Phone Sex

by JustTooMuch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTooMuch/pseuds/JustTooMuch
Summary: Well, the title pretty much outlines it for you. ;) Takes place during War of the Coprophages.





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own The X-Files or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
> They are not mine to make money from, just to play with.  
> Enjoy!

Scully was sitting at her dining room table, taking apart her gun and polishing each piece until it was well beyond FBI gun code. This was usually her Saturday night ritual unless Mulder had insisted on working on a case that required a weekend stay somewhere. Mulder. She sighed and picked up her phone, dialing the number she knew by heart, calling him for what had to be the sixth time that day. It wasn’t like him to ignore her calls and she was worried. She felt another sigh getting ready to pass her lips with each ring but right before it was about to go to his voicemail, she heard the clicking sound of someone picking up the phone.

_“Mulder.”_

Scully sat up straighter after hearing his voice through the line and placed the phone between her ear and shoulder as she went back to cleaning her gun. “Mulder, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day.”

_“Oh, my apartment complex was being fumigated so I thought I'd get away for the weekend. I came up to Massachusetts.”_

Mulder spoke with an affection in his voice that she has come to expect when he talks to her. She can’t help but smile a little and match his soft tone. “Visiting your mother?”

_“No, just, uh... sitting and thinking.”_

There was a pause in which Scully could hear Mulder take a deep breath. She waited, listening to him breathing, wondering if he was going to tell her what was on his mind or if she would have to tease it out of him. Just as she was about to speak, he cleared his throat.

_“Look, Scully, I know it's not your inclination but... did you ever look up into the night sky and feel certain that not only was something up there but it was looking down on you at that exact same moment and was just as curious about you as you are about it?”_

She can’t help but roll her eyes. She should have known. “Mulder, I think the only thing more fortuitous than the emergence of life on this planet is that, through purely random laws of biological evolution, an intelligence as complex as ours ever emanated from it. The very idea of intelligent alien life is not only astronomically improbable but at its most basic level, downright anti-Darwinian.”

_“Scully... what are you wearing?”_

She laughs at his typical response to her putting him in his place. She knows that he lives for her hard science just as much as she lives for his wild theories. Their opinions on certain subjects differ so much, but their minds are equally brilliant and those two factors combined make for excellent intellectual foreplay.

_“Your laugh is beautiful.”_

Mulder’s quiet confession gives her pause. She slowly places her gun on the table and holds the phone in her hand, a very surprised smile on her lips. She is no stranger to compliments but getting them from the one man she actually wants them from always makes her heart skip a beat. His voice was sincere and soft and made her lean back in her chair and look down at her body. She wasn’t planning on answering him, afraid that would cross the invisible line they were both terrified of, but those sweet words were making her feel a little generous. “You’re flirty tonight.” She licks her lips when he laughs. “A blue cardigan, matching t shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans. Pretty sexy, right?” Her sarcasm dripped from every word.

“ _Very. Now tell me what’s going on underneath all that.”_

“Mulder.”

_“Too much?”_

Scully doesn’t know how to answer that question. Is it too much? No, it’s not. Does she want him? God, yes she does. Should she describe her underwear to a man she works with every day? Probably not.

“ _Should I take your silence as a yes?”_ He laughs nervously.

“No, no…I, uh, I’m just trying to decide if I should lie to you or not.”

_“You’re rocking those nylon briefs right now, aren’t ya?”_

She has to laugh because what she is actually wearing tonight is so far from nylon briefs and if he knew that, he would probably lose his mind. “You guessed it, Mulder. That’s exactly what I’m wearing.”

_“Nah, you don’t seem like the type.”_

“Oh, really?”

_“Really.”_

Scully’s heart starts beating faster. “What type am I then?”

_“I’m thinking something with lace. Definitely skimpy. I just have a feeling you wear some pretty sexy lingerie under your business suits. I know that’s what I wear.”_

“I knew you were one of those men.” Scully says with a smirk as she stands up and walks over to the couch.

 _“What are you doing?”_ His eager voice asks.

“I just sat down on the couch. What are _you_ doing?” She narrows her eyes at his excitement.

There was a long silence and Scully wondered if he had heard her. She was about to repeat herself when he spoke softly, almost like he was shy.

_“You want full, honest disclosure here?”_

Hoo boy. “Yes.”

_“I’m wondering if Special Agent Dana Scully, M.D. has ever had phone sex.”_

Scully’s mouth falls open in surprise, her heart is beating dangerously fast, and a sudden warmth that started in her stomach has now engulfed her entire body. She licks her lips as her eyes look around her living room, making sure no one was around even though no has been around for nearly three years now.

 _“You don’t have to tell me, Scully. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”_ Mulder sounded almost heartbroken at the thought.

“No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. You just…shocked me.” She smiled slightly.

 _“Has no one ever asked you that insanely personal question before?”_ He asked with a self-deprecating laugh.

“I can say that this is a first.” She took a deep breath before unbuttoning her cardigan and taking it off. It was too damn hot in here. “But yes, I’ve had phone sex before.”

Mulder whistled and Scully laughed. She had to admit this conversation was nice and was definitely making her feel things she hasn’t felt in a long time.  

_“Do you want to give me a synopsis of how that went?”_

“You have to put the moves on me first, Agent.” She can’t believe that just came out of her mouth, much less in the sexiest voice she has. Oh well.

“ _Agent Scully, are you giving me permission to turn you on?”_

“Yes, if you think you can.” She breathed into the phone. Mulder’s answering groan was enough to completely turn her on, but he didn’t need to know that.

_“I’m going to give it the old college try.”_

“So, what’s your first move?” She leans back and relaxes.

“Well…if I were there with you right now, I would run my fingers through your hair… and kiss you. You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you.”

Scully releases a shuttering breath at Mulder’s words. Her eyes flutter closed as she tries to imagine what he just described. “We are actually doing this?”

 _“Only if you want to, Scully. No pressure here.”_ Mulder’s soft, gentle voice was like a caress over her entire body. She shivered.  

“I want to.” She whispered.

 _“Me, too.”_ He whispered back. She could almost hear his smile in his voice.

“So you’re kissing me. Now what?” She’s breathing harder now as she runs her fingers over her lips, imagining his pressed against her own.

_“I don’t even know what I would do after that because I’ve wanted you for so long, my list of ‘Things I Want to do With Scully’ is very extensive. I have no idea where to start.”_

“Do you want me to tell you what I want?” She whispered as she slides her hand down her neck and over her chest.

_“God, yes.”_

“I want you to kiss along my jaw and down my neck and I would want your mouth to stay there for a while.” Her voice is becoming breathy and Mulder is certainly enjoying it if his panting is anything to go by.

_“I would stay there as long as you want as long as I can run my hands over you. I am dying to know what you feel like.”_

“I want you to feel me, Mulder.” She practically moaned as her chest arched up into her hand.

_“Fuck, Scully.”_

She gasped when she thought she heard the sound of a zipper coming through the phone. “What are you doing?”

 _“I think you have a pretty good idea of what I’m doing.”_ His voice was a mixture of a laugh and a moan.

“Tell me.”

_“I, uh…”_

She could sense his hesitation and it was endearing. She smiled as she set the phone down, pulled her shirt off, and picked the phone back up and laying down on the couch. “Please tell me? Don’t be shy now.”

_“You tell me what you just did first.”_

Scully closed her eyes and ran her hand over her left breast. “I took my shirt off for you. Now you can see my black, lace bra.”

 _“I knew you were a lace woman.”_ He breathed into the phone. _“This is really intense, Scully.”_

“I know.” She rubbed her nipple through her bra until it was a hard peak. “Do you want to stop?”

_“Hell no. I’m just... fuck. I just can’t believe I’m having phone sex with the woman I fantasize about.”_

Scully laughs as she runs her hand down her stomach and traces the edge of her pants. “So you can tell me you fantasize about me but you can’t tell me what you’re doing right now?”

Mulder clears his throat. _“I’m…I’m stroking myself and imagining my hand is yours. Just like I do every other time I masturbate.”_

“Oh, Mulder.” Scully sighs as she unbuttons her pants and pulls the zipper down.

_“Are you touching yourself?”_

“Mmm, do you want me to?” Scully asks as she slips her fingers inside of her underwear.

_“Yes.”_

“Oh my god.” She whimpers as her fingers make contact with her wet and swollen center. She is more than ready for him and he’s not even in the room. God help her when he is.

_“That’s it. Touch yourself like I wish I could right now.”_

“How would you touch me?” She moans, her voice a needy murmur now.

 _“Hell, your voice is sexy.”_ Mulder’s heavy breathing is all that can be heard for a minute. “ _I would rub your clit until you are soaking wet for me. Then I would push my fingers inside of you and lick you until you come.”_

“Oh god, Mulder.” Scully’s back arches as she rubs her throbbing clit, imagining his tongue doing amazing things to her.

_“Oh shit, Scully.”_

Her eyes snap open and she stills her hand when she hears the sound of arousal being replaced with panic. “Mulder, what's going on?”

 _“There’s a cop pulling up.”_ His words are coming out fast and quick and she can only imagine him trying to shove his erection back into his pants and find something to cover his lap with.

“Are you outside?”

_“In my car.”_

“Jesus, Mulder.” She can’t help but laugh just a little. Leave it to her partner to get thrown in jail for public indecency. She sits up and holds the phone tightly to her ear, listening to the conversation.

_“Sir, what are you doing?”_

_“…Just sitting…thinking.”_

Scully has to hold her hand over her mouth so she won’t laugh at how high pitched his voice is.

_“Sitting and thinking? And talking on the phone? Who with, your drug dealer?”_

_“Well, she certainly gives me a high.”_

“Oh my god.” Scully can’t hold her laughter in any longer.

Mulder can only smile when he hears his favorite laugh coming from the phone on the dashboard.


End file.
